left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick
Nick is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead 2, voiced by Hugh Dillon. He's a gambler and a conman in a slick, expensive suit. He is also very cynical, so he takes the role of "the complainer" of the Group. Nick joined the other three in their quest to find salvation but is unsure about whether or not he can trust them, often comparing them to The Three Stooges. Still trying to figure out the best "angle" to get from the recent zombie apocalypse, as the time goes by, he starts to value his Survivor compatriots. Official Description A lifetime of drifting from city to city, finding back-alley card games and trying to stay out of jail has taught Nick two valuable lessons: Don’t trust anyone, and look out for number one. He’d come down to Savannah looking for some gullible fish on the riverboat gambling cruise circuit. Instead he found a city about to be engulfed by infection. Now he finds himself forced together with three complete strangers in a fragile alliance that goes against every instinct he lives by. But he’s going to have to learn to trust them if he wants to survive. http://www.l4d.com/survivors/nick/ Relationships with other Survivors * Coach: Nick and Coach appear to have somewhat of a "love-hate" relationship, similar to Francis and Bill. Nick insults Coach and makes fun of his weight, but also won't hesitate to compliment him when he does something good, like killing a Special Infected. * Ellis: Nick seems to get more annoyed at Ellis than the others do when he makes his random comments and stories, even making fun of him on a few separate occasions. He may sometimes say "Ellis" while imitating his accent. He may also subtly insult him. Although he does seem quite sad when Ellis had been killed. * Rochelle: Nick seems to have a friendly relationship with Rochelle. He speaks more gently to her than the other survivors, and only insults her when she has shot him, although even that is a rare occurrence. Quotes See: Nick/Quotes Gallery Image:IMG_0822.jpg|Nick's first appearance in the E3 2009 trailer, as he is about to hit an Infected with a Frying Pan. Image:Cutnick.jpg|Nick as he appears in the last campaign, The Parish. Image:Render-nick.jpg|Nick with a frying pan as seen in game Trivia * Nick bears a striking resemblance to Tommy Vercetti from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, who in turn was based off Tony Montana from the movie Scarface. * Based on the ''Left 4 Dead 2'' trailer and beta gameplay, Nick's favorite melee weapon might be the frying pan. * Nick is the only Left 4 Dead 2 Survivor whose design has not yet changed greatly. * Like Louis and Zoey, Nick has been placed next to Rochelle in every campaign poster. * In the 'Zombie Survival Guide' trailer, Nick seems to spend most scenes using the P220 Pistol in his left hand. In fact, he is the only one of the Survivors who has a gun at the beginning of the trailer, the others wielding a Baseball Bat, a Crowbar, and an Axe. He is also the only one seen wielding a Silenced Submachine Gun in the trailer * Nick's design may have been changed, due to his shirt's color being deeper now. * In the Zombie Survival Guide trailer, Nick is seen wielding weapons in either his left or right hands at different times, indicating he may possibly be ambidextrous. *Nick has a somewhat striking physical and vocal resemblance to Barney Calhoun from the Half-Life series. *It is possible there is a romantic atmosphere between him and Rochelle, as Rochelle fondly seems to hand him items. In return, Rochelle is the person Nick is most often kindest to, speaking to her in a softer voice than the others. *Ellis makes a comment about being not-surprised that Nick is capable of shooting well, insisting he may have used guns in some sort for criminal activity. As most view Nick as a sort of 'gangster'. *Nick bears the same symbol on a ring of his as Francis has on one of his tattoos, it consists of a ring of eight skulls. Perhaps a means to connect characters or symbolizes both characters possible criminal past. *Nick is shown as a rather vain and materialistic character, due to his expensive suit, various gold rings and over-concern of himself. *Upon hearing a Witch, Nick may make a reference about his ex-wife, showing that he was in a bad relationship before the infection. Most likely a divorce. *Nick is never quick to blame himself, as seen in the intro of Swamp Fever, where he blames the pilot for getting shot. References Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:The Survivors